Un échange plutôt étrange
by Malicia Black
Summary: nos amis font un échange asser peu commun...


**Attention… risque de Slash** **Ratting : M**

**Persos : la plus part sont à JKR sauf quelque uns…que vous reconnaîtrez, qui sont à moi et certain autre a mes amieeeeeees ( Myrianne Owens et Oryanne Jedusor sont à ma cocottes !**

**Résumé : échange scolaire entre l'ESMC (école secondaire Marcelin-Champagnat, si tuée à St-Athanas au Québec) et Poudlard…**

**Genre : Humour/Romance… DÉLIRE TOTAL…**

**N.B : l'auteur est FOLLLLLLLEEEEEE… mouhahhahaha…**

**Chap. 1** **L'annonce**

-Silence ! exigea le directeur.

-Ferme la vieux sénile…murmura Draco Malfoy.

-Cette année, tous les élèves de 7eme année participerons à un échange scolaire avec une école moldue… Qui plus est, cette école est au Canada.

-Génial, marmonna Caitlin Malfoy, la sœur jumelle de Draco.

-Plus précisément au Québec…et encore plus précis… a St-Athanas en Montérégie… (vive les cours de Géo).

-Re génial, grogna Caitlin.

-Ce sera très enrichissant pour vous… vous partirez dans deux jours… rassemblez-vous ici a 9h 30 du matin avec vous baguages… un porte-au-loin vous attendra… n'oubliez pas que c'est un école de MOLDUS ! Lorsque vous serez arriver… un élève de cette école vous sera assigner et devra s'occuper de vous…nous vous demandons donc de remplir ce formulaire que voici…

**Une feuille apparut devant chaque élève de 7eme.**

-Ceci aidera à vous placer avec les différents élèves de l'autre école…alors maintenant…commencez vos valises…remplissez la feuille et bonne nuit !

Salle commune des Serpentard… 

Le petit groupe de suiveur du prince et de la princesse était réunis autour de ces derniers.

-C'est looooong, se plaignit Pansy.

-Taie toi et écrit pouffiace, répliqua Caitlin.

-La petite Malfoy s'énerve, Draco tu devrais surveiller ta sœur… ricana Blaize Zabini.

-Et toi tu devrais fermer ta gueule crétin, grogna la princesse.

-Si non quoi ?

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se laissa retomber sur lui, qui était assit par terre près d'où elle était un peu plus tôt.

-Bouge ton gros cul, tu m'écrase !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon gros cul ?

Elle se mit a cheval sur lui et détacha sa cravate en l'attirant à elle puis juste au moment ou ses lèvres allaient frôler celles du garçon, elle s'éloigna vivement.

-Bon tout le monde a fini, on jour a vérité/conséquence !

-Cait remonte sur ses grands chevaux, lança Théodore Nott

-Moi j'veux jouer alors fermer la, marmonna Pansy.

Les Serpentards s'assirent en cercle par terre.

-Je commence, décida Caitlin.

Elle réfléchit un moment

-Draco…Vérité ou conséquence ?

Sachant que sa sœur profiterait de ce moment pour lui faire avouer ses pires secrets il choisit conséquence.

-Très bien… Embrasse Pansy…à pleine bouche…

-BEURK ! Je préférerais Baiser Blaize plutôt que de…laisse tomber !

Draco s'approcha de Pansy avec un air dégoutter, par contre celle ci avait un grand sourire et attendait patiemment…après… ''l'acte'', le blond retourna a sa place avec un petit sourire.

-Malicia, lança-t-il

-Conséquence…marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux violets.

-Bon choix…Fait ce que j'ai fait à Pansy…mais à Cait cette fois la…

Caitlin eu un petit sourire amusé tandis que Malicia s'approchait d'elle avec un regard de prédateur.

-Mon cher frère tu es beaucoup trop naïf…répliqua la blonde en accueillant la belle aux cheveux sombres sur ces genoux.

Draco ne sembla pas comprendre…enfin…jusqu'à ce que les deux filles commencent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche avec passion.

-C'est sa les bruits que j'entendais dans ta chambre! Il me semblait que ton ''partenaire'' ne gémissait pas beaucoup… s'écria le prince.

-J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu… rigola Caitlin avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Bon à moi…Blaize !

-Ho non…conséquence…

-Suce Draco…

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent les deux gars d'une même voix.

-Tu m'a très bien comprise mon grand…

Caitlin était morte de rire. Blaize s'avança vers Draco d'un air incertain puis lui détacha ses pantalons.

-Dépêche qu'on en finisse…murmura le blond.

-MAIS T'ES BANDER ! s'exclama Cait. C'est Blaize ou moi et Malicia que te fait cet effet la ?

Blaize retourna à sa place en s'essuyant la bouche et en lançant un regard noir a Malicia.

-Tien…Pansy…vérité ou conséquence, grogna-t-il.

-Conséquence…

-Bon j'vais faire dans le chien aussi…branle Malicia…

-Vous appeler ça chien ?

Pansy se pencha sur Malicia et remonta sa jupe puis glissa un doigt sous le string de celle-ci. Tout le monde pu admirer la scène…sauf bien sur Pansy qui était occupée à…(on sait tous quoi) et Malicia trop absorbée par sa jouissance. Il faut bien avouer que le couple était assez beau a regarder… Pansy avait beaucoup changer pendant l'été… sa coupe carré avait laisser place a de longs cheveux brun et fou et son corps s'était métamorphosé… elle n'avais plus du tout l'air d'un bulldog et que dire de Malicia…Bah elle n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi sexy… et aussi belle…comme Caitlin d'ailleurs…ces deux la en avait briser des cœurs… en fait toute la petite bande en avait brisés…

-Bon on va aller voir les trois qui n'ont pas parlés encore… Oryanne Jedusor !

-Hé merde…marmonna la fille du (anciennement) grand lord noir. Vérité tien…

-D'accord…avec qui tu coucherais, un gars et une fille de notre bande…

-Heu…Noah

-Ça c'est pas une surprise

-Et heu…Cait ?

-Ça par contre ! fit Cait surprise.

La partie de vérité/conséquence dura pendant encore environ 1 heure… à la fin tout le monde avait branlé au moins 3 personnes et avait embrassé tout le monde…

_À suivre…_

Voilà j'espert que vous avez aimer…XD je suis vraiment folle ! j'ai presque honte d'avoir écrit ça


End file.
